danganronpa_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
DR3. Talent runs in the blood. Episodio 6
30px Si quieres volver a la página principal, puedes regresar haciendo clic en este enlace. Resumen previo Hiroyuki parece no haber entrado con buen pie en el Curso de Reserva. Sin saber muy bien cómo, ha terminado metido en un conflicto en el que no pretendía participar y quien creía que era su apoyo ahora podría haberse convertido en un traidor. ¿Cómo acabará esto, si es que hay un final? Encuadramiento temporal Los sucesos recogidos en este episodio ocurren entre medias del episodio 5 de Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, arco Desesperación. Episodio 6. El final del principio centre Prólogo thumb|right|300 px - ???. ¿Un cuatro sobre diez? ¿Pero qué basura es esto? (Se puede ver a un hombre sujetando una hoja de examen frente a una niña. La pequeña con ojos llorosos y miedo parece ser Mizuki de joven, y el hombre que está en frente suya con mal temperamento es su padre) - MIZUKI. Yo… No sabía hacer los ejercicios. - PADRE. ¡Eso es porque eres una maldita vaga! Si en vez de jugar tanto te pusieras a estudiar sacarías notas muchísimo mejores que este desastre. - MIZUKI. (Llorando desconsoladamente) Perdóname, por favor. - PADRE. ¡No te mereces que te perdone hasta que mejores tus notas! - MIZUKI. No entiendo cómo hacer bien los deberes. - PADRE. ¡Pues pide a alguien que te ayude! ¿Es que no sirves para nada? (Le da un bofetón en la cara) - MADRE. Ya está bien. No vuelvas a tocar a la niña ni a hablarla así. - PADRE. Yo haré lo que quiera con ella; para eso soy su padre. Y ni tú ni nadie me va a impedir educarla como a mí me plazca. - MADRE. Eres un monstruo. (El padre la golpea en el vientre y la tira al suelo delante de los ojos de Mizuki, quien sigue llorando dominada por el miedo y la impotencia) ¡Ahhh! - PADRE. (Mirando a la madre en el suelo, intentando recuperar el aliento) Según han pasado los años te has vuelto más rebelde; te pareces a nuestra hija, qué decepción. - MIZUKI (MENTE). (Sentada en un rincón con la cara enrojecida, temblando y pensando en su mente horrorizada lo que le dijo hace un minuto su padre) ¿P-pedir ayuda? ¿Debo pedir a alguien que me ayude? Opening thumb|centre|300 px Diálogo thumb(El presente se sitúa en un día en pleno invierno en el que ha nevado fuertemente. La nieve ha cuajado por las calles y techos de los edificios y desde el inicio del día hay numerosos equipos retirando la nieve de las calzadas para evitar el corte de la circulación por ellas. En casa de la familia Kobayashi, los padres y Kichiro están despiertos y desayunando en la cocina con la radio encendida) - RADIO. …y dada la fuerte nevada que hay en toda la ciudad, todas las escuelas, incluida la Academia Pico de Esperanza, no abrirán sus puertas hoy para los estudiantes. - KICHIRO. ¿Hoy no hay clase? (Suspira) De haberlo sabido me habría quedado más tiempo durmiendo. - TADASHI. Tampoco malgastes el tiempo. Recuerda que los exámenes finales están a la vuelta de la esquina. - KICHIRO. Si quedan todavía 3 meses, papá. - TADASHI. ¿No conoces el dicho: “Nunca dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy”? - KICHIRO. Creo que sí, esta es la vez 5000 que me lo dices. - TADASHI. Por algo será. (Se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a la salida de la cocina) ¡Hiroyuki, el desayuno está preparado! - KICHIRO. Déjale descansar un poco. Estos últimos días se ha encontrado un poco mal, no sé por qué. (Suena el teléfono de la casa y Natsuki corre para llegar a tiempo a contestar la llamada) - NATSUKI. ¿Hola? - CHISA (VOZ). Buenos días. ¿Hablo con la madre de Hiroyuki Kobayashi? - NATSUKI. Sí. ¿Quién es? - CHISA (VOZ). Soy su tutora, Chisa Yukizome. Lamento llamarla a estas horas, pero no he encontrado un momento mejor para hacerlo. - NATSUKI. No se preocupe. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? - CHISA (VOZ). Verá, esto es muy complicado de explicar, ya que su hijo es uno de los mejores alumnos de la clase… Sinceramente me cuesta creer lo que está ocurriendo, pero es posible que Hiroyuki esté acosando a una compañera suya de clase. - NATSUKI. (Se le corta la respiración y se tapa la boca con su mano izquierda) ¿Q-qué me está contando? - CHISA (VOZ). No me atrevería a afirmarlo si no tuviera pruebas suficientes, pero por desgracia las tengo. La estudiante ha confesado ser víctima de su hijo y yo le he visto comportarse violentamente hacia ella en una ocasión… Le rogaría que no le comentara nada de esto a Hiroyuki, más que nada por la seguridad de su compañera de clase. Si quiere, puede reunirse conmigo en una tutoría padre-profesor para hablar más profundamente sobre el caso. - NATSUKI. (Algo pálida) Me parece bien. L-la volveré a llamar después. - CHISA (VOZ). Gracias por su tiempo. (Cuelga) - HIROYUKI. (Estirándose mientras camina a la cocina recién levantado y bostezando) Buenos días. - NATSUKI. (Con lágrimas en los ojos, da un bofetón a Hiroyuki) ¡¿Buenos días?! ¿¿Qué hay de buenos días?? - HIROYUKI. (Tocándose la cara) ¿Qué pasa? (Se acercan Tadashi y Kichiro muy confusos) - NATSUKI. ¿No tienes nada que contarnos? - HIROYUKI. (Traga saliva) No… - NATSUKI. Me acaba de llamar tu profesora para contarme todo lo que estás haciendo en clase. - TADASHI. ¿De qué se trata? ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? - NATSUKI. Nuestro hijo está acosando a una compañera de clase. - TADASHI. (Frunce el ceño y mira a Hiroyuki) Hijo, ¿eso es verdad? - NATSUKI. Su profesora no ha tenido mucho tiempo para contármelo todo, pero al parecer la ha pegado en todo el cuerpo, le ha enviado mensajes obscenos… (Empieza a temblar por los nervios) Necesito sentarme, me encuentro mareada… (Se sienta en una silla) - KICHIRO. Esto tiene que ser un error. Hiroyuki no podría hacer algo así… - HIROYUKI. ¡Es todo mentira! Esa chica está mal de la cabeza y ha montado todo esto para hundir mi imagen; ella es la que se ha hecho las heridas y la que se ha enviado los mensajes obscenos. Ya sé que resulta difícil de creer, pero tenéis que confiar en mí, por favor. - TADASHI. ¿Quién podría creer semejante cosa? ¿Qué motivo tenía esa chica para hacer todo esto? - HIROYUKI. (Agacha la cabeza) Dejé de prestarle mis apuntes. - NATSUKI. (Confusa) ¿Te estás riendo de nosotros, hijo? - HIROYUKI. (Aprieta con fuerza sus puños) No, es la maldita realidad. - NATSUKI. (Coge el teléfono) Ya es suficiente. Mañana, si hace mejor tiempo, quedaremos con tu profesora y ella nos informará mejor sobre lo que está sucediendo. - HIROYUKI. ¿Puedes calmarte, por favor? Te repito que yo no he hecho nada, yo soy la víctima de esa maldita demente. - NATSUKI. (Se lleva la mano a la cabeza) Estás castigadísimo. Vete a tu cuarto y no salgas en un tiempo; no puedo mirarte a los ojos. - HIROYUKI. (Enfadado) Esto es un asco. (Se va a su habitación frustrado) (A los diez minutos, Hiroyuki está tumbado boca arriba en su cama. Kichiro llama a la puerta y entra lentamente) - KICHIRO. ¿Se puede? - HIROYUKI. (Mirando al techo) Ya estás dentro. - KICHIRO. (Se sienta en la cama de Hiroyuki) Hermano, ¿qué está pasando? Por mucho que lo intento, no consigo entender lo que ocurre. - HIROYUKI. Lo que ocurre es que mi vida es un asco. Una compañera se ha aprovechado de mí, hace días que no duermo bien, mi gente desconfía de mí… - KICHIRO. (En tono relajante) Nosotros no desconfiamos de ti, Hiroyuki. - HIROYUKI. ¡No me hables como si fueras mi psicólogo! Yo no estoy tarado. - KICHIRO. Hiroyuki, comprenderás que la historia que nos has contado antes no tiene sentido. Según tú, una chica que apenas conocías ha decidido arriesgar su futuro para arruinarte la vida porque no le prestabas apuntes de clase. - HIROYUKI. (Se gira y cierra los ojos) Déjalo, está claro que no me crees. Creí que había vuelto a recuperar a mi hermano después de aquella explosión del gimnasio, pero veo que cuando necesito a alguien que me apoye tú me ignoras. No te culpo, sé que tienes asuntos más importantes que yo en la cabeza. - KICHIRO. (Triste) Hiroyuki, eso no es verdad. - HIROYUKI. Vete a conquistar a la enfermera, adelante. Ella no te dará tantos problemas como yo. - KICHIRO. No digas eso, por favor. Tú también eres importante para mí. - HIROYUKI. Necesito estar un rato solo. Si pudieras irte… - KICHIRO (MENTE). (Se levanta de la cama y mira impotente a Hiroyuki) Quiero creerle… Pero no puedo… No en estas condiciones. (Se marcha del lugar) __________________________________ thumb(Al día siguiente nieva con menor intensidad. La Academia y sus alrededores están completamente cubiertos por la nieve y la clase 77-B juega sin cesar en el campo de fútbol lanzándose mutuamente bolas de nieve, creando muñecos o tumbándose en el suelo y haciendo ángeles) thumb(En la sala de profesores del Edificio de Reserva se encuentran reunidos Chisa, Tadashi y Natsuki. Hiroyuki está escuchando a escondidas la conversación desde el pasillo) - CHISA. Muchas gracias por venir. ¿Sabe Hiroyuki algo sobre esta reunión? - NATSUKI. (Niega con la cabeza intentando disimular lo sucedido el día anterior) No. Él ahora mismo está en clase. thumb- CHISA. Bien. Como le dije ayer por teléfono, tengo varias pruebas que indican que Hiroyuki es el posible acosador de su compañera de clase. (Saca su móvil y enseña a los padres de Hiroyuki una captura de pantalla en la que se ve el chat entre Mizuki e Hiroyuki plagado de mensajes obscenos) Como pueden ver, Mizuki me envió esta imagen desde su móvil. - TADASHI. (Se pone la mano en la frente) No reconozco a Hiroyuki… Estoy completamente sorprendido. - CHISA. Si les soy sincera, yo también me extrañé al ver a Hiroyuki actuar de esa manera. Desde que le conocí en la clase me transmitía muy buenas vibraciones, pero algo debe de haberle sucedido esta última semana que le ha cambiado radicalmente. - NATSUKI. No sé qué puede haber ocurrido. - CHISA. Intenten hablar con su hijo hasta sacar algo, algún trauma o algún miedo. Porque este acoso debe acabar ya, no puedo permitir que Mizuki siga viniendo a clase con miedo. He intentado contactar con sus padres para hacerles saber sobre esto, pero no he recibido respuesta y Mizuki se niega a hablar con ellos sobre el asunto. - TADASHI. Y… ¿no hay alguna remota posibilidad de que todo esto sea un malentendido? - NATSUKI. (Molesta) Tadashi, ¿en serio has creído lo que dice Hiroyuki? - TADASHI. No, pero le conozco bien y verle involucrado en un acoso es de las últimas cosas que se me pasarían por la cabeza sobre él. - CHISA. (Suspira y cierra los ojos) Hace unos días le vi en un pasillo apartado cogiendo con fuerza a Mizuki por los brazos y haciéndole heridas. Además me aseguré de preguntar a un amigo suyo de clase, Mamoru Akiyama, sobre si había notado cambios en la conducta de Hiroyuki para descartar cualquier duda sobre su inocencia. (Abre los ojos) Les hablaré claramente, como tutora de la clase 2-F que soy, tengo el deber de responsabilizarme de todos y cada uno de mis estudiantes, así como cuidarlos y protegerlos mientras estén dentro de esta Academia. Si Hiroyuki vuelve a molestar a Mizuki, me veré obligada a dar parte de esto al director y a la policía. - NATSUKI. Lo entendemos… (Mientras tanto, en el pasillo se encuentra Hiroyuki espiando la conversación con una mezcla de furia y confusión) - HIROYUKI (MENTE). ¿Mamoru? ¿¿Yukizome ha hablado con Mamoru?? (Sale corriendo por el pasillo en busca de su clase) __________________________________ thumb(La clase 2-F. Los alumnos más cercanos a las ventanas miran a través de ellas el paisaje nevado ignorando la clase que está siendo impartida. Otros se acercan a los radiadores para evitar el frío del ambiente y sólo una parte pequeña atiende realmente al profesor) - PROFESOR. (Dibujando en la pizarra un recipiente con líquido y un cuadrado sumergido) …entonces, según el principio de Arquímedes, este cuerpo sumergido en un fluido experimentará una fuerza opuesta al peso, denominada empuje, directamente proporcional a la densidad del fluido, al volumen del cuerpo y a la gravedad. Y es por esto que no pesan lo mismo 1 kilo de plomo y 1 kilo de paja en el aire, ya que sus volúmenes son claramente muy diferentes. (Suena la sirena) Nos vemos mañana, que tengáis buen día. (Recoge su material y abandona la clase) - ALUMNO 1. Cada vez entiendo menos esta asignatura. - ALUMNA 1. Al menos tú entendiste algo alguna vez. - MAMORU. (Con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa, ve a Hiroyuki venir hacia él) Hey, Hiroyuki. ¿Por qué no has venido a primera hora? - HIROYUKI. Mamoru, ¿puedes venir conmigo un momento? (Mamoru asiente y los dos salen a un pasillo apartado donde no camina nadie) - MAMORU. ¿Pasa algo? - HIROYUKI. Claro que pasa. ¿Has hablado con Yukizome sobre mí? - MAMORU. N-no, ¿por qué iba a hacer algo así? - HIROYUKI. Sí, hablaste hace unos días. ¿Qué le dijiste sobre mí? - MAMORU. Le conté que eres un alumno guay, de los que no quedan. - HIROYUKI. (Gruñendo) Mamoru… - MAMORU. (Pálido) E-está bien. No le dije nada sobre ti. Solamente me preguntó sobre Mizuki y… (suspira) Le dije que no creía que ella pudiera estar inventándose lo del acoso y que me caía bien. - HIROYUKI. ¿¿Qué?? ¡¿Por qué has mentido?! ¡Ella te cae fatal! - MAMORU. (Cierra los ojos y aprieta con fuerza sus dientes y puños) Lo siento… - HIROYUKI. (Las lágrimas se agolpan en sus ojos, pero consigue evitar llorar) ¿Sabes lo mal que lo estoy pasando? No puedo confiar en mi hermano, no puedo confiar en ti… ¿Por qué todos os habéis agrupado para hundirme la moral? - MAMORU. Estoy muy arrepentido. No quería mentir a Yukizome, pero no tenía otra opción. Mizuki es muy lista y manipuladora… - HIROYUKI. (Mira fijamente a Mamoru) ¿Qué acabas de decir? (Coge a Mamoru por el cuello de su camisa) ¿Mizuki te ha chantajeado para traicionarme o qué? ¡Responde! - MAMORU. (Intentando soltarse) No podía hacer otra cosa. Si la gente se entera será mi ruina. - HIROYUKI. ¿Si la gente se entera de qué? Mamoru, ve ahora mismo a hablar con Yukizome. - MAMORU. (Se suelta de Hiroyuki aterrorizado) Lo siento, Hiroyuki, pero no puedo ayudarte. Tengo mucha preocupación. (Se aleja ignorando a Hiroyuki) - HIROYUKI. ¡Espera! Mamoru, por favor, espera… (no recibe respuesta y agacha frustrado la cabeza) (Mizuki aparece detrás de Hiroyuki con una tenue voz llena de misterio y odio. Todavía se notan en su cara algunos pequeños moratones) - MIZUKI. Hola, amigo. - HIROYUKI. (Se da la vuelta asustado y mira con enfado a Mizuki) ¿Qué haces tú por aquí, desgraciada? - MIZUKI. (Jugando con su pelo) Venía a hablar contigo; hace mucho que no estrechamos nuestra relación, jiji… - HIROYUKI. Estás completamente tarada. No sé por qué has hecho todo esto y ni siquiera cómo has conseguido llevar las aguas a tu molino, pero esto ya es completamente demencial. ¿Qué te he hecho para merecer esto? - MIZUKI. (Su frente se oscurece y pone un gesto serio) ¿Tarada? Quién sabe. Lo que yo sí sé es que Yukizome me ha recomendado denunciarte si en algún momento me siento amenazada por tus actos violentos… - HIROYUKI. No, ni se te ocurra. No hagas este problema más grande aún. - MIZUKI. (Sonríe, aún con la frente oscurecida) Si me pidieras perdón por todo el daño que me has hecho a lo mejor podría dejarlo pasar. - HIROYUKI. ¿Perdón? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? ¿Debería pedir perdón porque eres una maldita psicópata? - MIZUKI. No, pídeme perdón por haberme hecho daño todo este tiempo. Y pídemelo de rodillas. - HIROYUKI. ¡No pienso dejar que me humilles por algo que no he hecho! - MIZUKI. No te lo volveré a repetir. O haces lo que te digo o toda la gente verá en las noticias de última hora cómo te llevan arrestado por agresión a una compañera tuya. - HIROYUKI. (Preso por la impotencia y la frustración, se pone de rodillas en el suelo) L-lo siento… - MIZUKI. ¿Por qué lo sientes? - HIROYUKI. (Furioso) Por haberte hecho daño. - MIZUKI. (Acaricia la cabeza de Hiroyuki) Muy bien. Después de tantos años al final te das cuenta de lo imbécil y estúpido que eres… Puedes levantarte. - HIROYUKI. ¿Me vas a dejar por fin en paz después de todo esto? - MIZUKI. (Sonríe) La verdad es que no; es bastante gratificante verte sufrir, jijiji. (Se va del lugar) __________________________________ thumb(En la habitación de Hiroyuki, un día más está tumbado en la cama mirando fijamente al techo sin nada que pensar, con una gran mezcla catastrófica de todo lo que acaba de sentir todavía pendiente de procesar. Kichiro vuelve a llamar a la puerta) - KICHIRO. (Asoma la cabeza) ¿Puedo entrar, hermano? (Hiroyuki no contesta, así que Kichiro entra y se sienta a su lado en la cama) He estado pensándolo y me he dado cuenta de que debería haberte creído como hermano tuyo que soy. Vale que no haya pruebas físicas que prueben que eres inocente… Pero he vivido junto a ti más de 16 años y te conozco; todo lo que están pensando de ti tiene que ser mentira. - HIROYUKI. ¿Entonces me crees? - KICHIRO. Hasta que no haya nada firme que demuestre lo contrario, te creeré sin dudarlo. - HIROYUKI. Gracias… De verdad, necesitaba un apoyo como este. Me siento completamente desorientado, no sé cómo reaccionar ante todas las falsedades que me están echando en cara. - KICHIRO. El problema es tu compañera Mizuki, ¿no? Tan sólo hay que demostrar que eres inocente haciendo a la gente ver que ella es la culpable. - HIROYUKI. Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil. Ella es demasiado lista como para dejarse ver culpable después de todo lo que ha conseguido. - KICHIRO. Nuestro objetivo es hacerle confesar su culpabilidad y grabarlo para tener la prueba definitiva. - HIROYUKI. ¿Y cómo podríamos lograr eso? - KICHIRO. (Saca su móvil y sonríe) Vas a invitarla a una cita, una cita con sorpresa. Aprovechando que mañana hay un partido de tenis en la Academia donde participará el Tenista Definitivo, no recuerdo ahora su nombre, habrá muy poca gente en el Edificio de Reserva y en sus instalaciones. Tan solo encuentra una sala vacía para que yo pueda grabar su voz a distancia mientras tú le sonsacas la confesión. - HIROYUKI. (Con los ojos brillantes) ¡Eso es! Ahora ya voy viendo algo de luz en este túnel tan tenebroso… Mañana será el fin del reinado de terror de Mizuki. __________________________________ thumb(Al día siguiente, por la mañana, muy poca gente queda trabajando en el Edificio de Reserva de la Academia Pico de Esperanza como bien había predicho Kichiro. Hiroyuki y él se encuentran en el laboratorio del edificio de reserva esperando la llegada de Mizuki) - HIROYUKI. (Deprimido) ¿Quién queda en un laboratorio a estas horas de la mañana? Mizuki va a sospechar algo. - KICHIRO. Invéntate alguna excusa. (Mira el laboratorio) Así que este es vuestro laboratorio… El material está algo obsoleto; deberían reponerlo. - HIROYUKI. Nosotros no tenemos un laboratorio de física, otro de química y otro de biología todos súperlujosos con aparatos de última generación como los de Preparatoria… - KICHIRO. Hmmm… Touché… (Escucha pasos de alguien acercándose) ¡Oh! Esa debe ser Mizuki. ¡Mucha suerte, hermano! (Presiona el botón de grabación de voz en su móvil y se esconde tras una mesa de trabajo) - MIZUKI. Hola, Hiroyuki, ¿este mensaje que me enviaste por chat era broma o qué? - HIROYUKI. (Agacha la cabeza con resignación) No es mentira. En un par de días mi familia y yo nos tendremos que mudar; saldremos de Japón por motivos del trabajo de mi padre. - MIZUKI. ¿De verdad? Es una pena que tengas que irte, con lo bien que lo pasábamos juntos. - HIROYUKI. Sí, sobre todo cuando te golpeaste repetidas veces en la cara para decir por ahí que yo era el culpable, ¿no? - MIZUKI. Por favor, Hiroyuki, todos sabemos que fuiste tú el violento. (Le guiña el ojo con una sonrisa) - HIROYUKI. Ya, pero tú fuiste la que maquinó todo esto para inculparme a mí, ¿verdad? - MIZUKI. Sí. - HIROYUKI. Está bien, pero repite conmigo: yo, Mizuki Hatoyama, he sido la culpable y no Hiroyuki Kobayashi. - MIZUKI. (Suspira) Patético, así que pretendías grabar mi voz, ¿eh? - HIROYUKI. (Pálido) ¡¿Eh?! ¿C-cómo lo has sabido? ¿Tienes rayos X en los ojos o qué? - KICHIRO. (Sujetando el móvil) Maldita sea, esta mujer supera mis expectativas. - MIZUKI. Por favor, Kichiro, esperaba más de ti con un plan como este. ¿En serio creíais que no iba a sospechar en un lugar como este y tal como actuaba Hiroyuki? Sería estúpida si no me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que tramábais. - KICHIRO. … ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? - MIZUKI. (Se ríe) Yo lo sé todo sobre ti. (Saca un diario) ¿Veis esto? Es el cuaderno de la profesora Yukizome con apuntes de todos los alumnos que conoce. - HIROYUKI. (Aprieta sus puños) Ahora entiendo cómo pudiste chantajear a Mamoru. - KICHIRO. (Mirando a Hiroyuki confuso) ¿Mamoru? - HIROYUKI. Ya te contaré luego. - KICHIRO. (Vuelve a mirar a Mizuki) Espera un momento, ¿entonces le has robado el cuaderno a Chisa Yukizome? - MIZUKI. (Sonriente) Podría decirse que sí. (Se queda pensativa un momento y palidece) M-mierda. ¡MIERDA! - KICHIRO. ¡¡Ajá!! ¡Caíste en mi trampa, asquerosa niñata! (Levanta su móvil) Todo está grabado. Con lo que has dicho es suficiente como para inculparte. - HIROYUKI. (Nervioso, con sus piernas temblando) K-Ki-Kichiro… M-me parece que no has grabado nada… - KICHIRO. … ¿¿Cómo es posible?? Pulsé el botón de grabar. - HIROYUKI. (Muy pálido) Había que deslizar con el dedo, no pulsar… - MIZUKI. (Se ríe a carcajadas) No puedo creer que podáis ser tan imbéciles. En un concurso de inútiles quedaríais los últimos por ser demasiado tontos como para superar las pruebas. (Coge aire para recuperar el aliento tras la risa) Podría denunciarte por esto, Hiroyuki, pero me has hecho reír tanto que lo dejaré pasar por esta vez. (Se da la vuelta y sale del laboratorio) Sayonaraaa~ - HIROYUKI. (Se sienta en un rincón) Estoy perdido, no puedo seguir más así… - KICHIRO. Hiroyuki, tus problemas son mis problemas. Ahora que está claro que Mizuki es la culpable, la atacaremos por otro sitio hasta que consigamos darle donde le duele, ¿vale? - HIROYUKI. (Sonríe, aunque apenas tiene fuerzas) Te agradezco que intentes animarme, pero apenas tengo expectativas de que esto se vaya a solucionar. Antes contábamos con el factor sorpresa, pero a partir de ahora Mizuki se volverá muy cuidadosa con todo lo que hace y dice. - KICHIRO. Algo tiene que haber, estoy seguro… …………………………………………. thumb(El pasillo de la sexta planta del Edificio de Reserva apenas se encuentra transitado. A diferencia del resto de plantas, este piso tiene un tipo de iluminación más amarillento y todas las puertas no conducen a aulas, sino a salas de mantenimiento, vigilancia y depósitos de expedientes e información. Todas y cada una de las puertas tienen carteles impresos a la altura de la vista con el mismo mensaje: “Solo personal autorizado”. Solamente una puerta destaca sobre el resto, colocada en el centro del pasillo, hecha de metal a prueba de golpes y con un panel con teclado numérico asociado) - CHISA (MENTE). Desde que empecé a trabajar para el Curso de Reserva he estado buscando cualquier tipo de información sobre posibles planes secretos que llevara esta Academia entre manos. Hace no mucho descubrí que, efectivamente, estaba involucrada en un proyecto a gran escala, cuyo nombre coincide misteriosamente con el fundador de esta escuela: Izuru Kamukura. ¿Qué se estará tramando en las profundidades de esta organización? ¿Por eso es posible que estén recaudando ingentes cantidades de dinero de los alumnos sin talento que vienen a estudiar aquí? (Se acerca a la puerta metálica percatándose de que no hay nadie cerca que pueda notar su presencia y mira fijamente el panel numérico) - CHISA. Tendré que introducir la contraseña que me dio Juzo aquí. A ver que la busque en mi cuaderno… (busca en todos sus bolsillos y se pone nerviosa al no encontrarlo) … ¿¿Dónde he dejado mi cuaderno?? (Sacude su cabeza) No hay tiempo que perder. Creo que la contraseña era 27… (ve que la puerta se abre desde dentro y decide esconderse detrás de una planta decorativa. Del interior de la sala salen dos hombres uniformados y de pelo corto) - HOMBRE 1. Vamos a por un café rápido y volvemos. No debemos dejar la sala vacía en horas de trabajo. - HOMBRE 2. Bah, ni que fuera a pasar nada por cinco minutos… (El hombre 2 cierra despacio la puerta, momento que aprovecha Chisa para lanzar sigilosamente y a nivel del suelo una goma de borrar. Cuando los dos hombres se marchan, la puerta no se cierra del todo a causa de la goma que actúa como obstáculo. Chisa sale de su escondite y se adentra en la sala. Una vez dentro, puede observar lo mal iluminado que está el recinto; tan sólo las pantallas de los ordenadores consiguen contrastar la oscuridad con su iluminación) - CHISA (MENTE). (Se sienta frente a un ordenador y empieza a navegar) A ver… En alguna de estas carpetas deben aparecer los gastos económicos de la Academia… ¡Ajá! Veamos… (se sorprende) Desde que se construyó el Edificio de Reserva parece que los gastos de la Academia no han aumentado tanto. Entonces el motivo por el que están recaudando tanto dinero… ¡tiene que ser definitivamente por el Proyecto Kamukura! (Sigue navegando unos minutos) No creo que vaya a encontrar información sobre el proyecto aquí… Mejor será que lo deje por ahora y… (mira otro ordenador en el que se pueden ver las grabaciones de todas las cámaras de seguridad y decide estudiarlas) A ver si retrocediendo unos días puedo ver algo extraño… (Cuando retrocede al día anterior, se puede ver un pasillo por el que camina Chisa. Instantes después se choca con Mizuki y, en un movimiento de milésimas, le mete la mano en el bolsillo y le roba su cuaderno de apuntes) - CHISA. ¡Mi cuaderno! ¿¿Por qué haría Mizuki algo así?? (Sigue retrocediendo las grabaciones y llega al día en el que se puede ver cómo Mizuki le roba a Hiroyuki su teléfono móvil sin que este se de cuenta. Chisa se queda atónita) No me lo puedo creer… Hiroyuki tenía razón, ella es la culpable… Tengo que solucionar esto como sea. (Apaga ambos ordenadores que ha utilizado y sale corriendo para evitar ser descubierta) __________________________________ thumb(Al final de la mañana, el partido de tenis ha finalizado y todos los espectadores salen en mayor o menor medida satisfechos, ya sea porque han perdido un día de clases o porque han visto participar a su jugador preferido) thumb(Mientras los Edificios de Reserva y Preparatoria siguen mayormente vacíos, Chisa ha reunido en la sala de profesores del primer edificio a Hiroyuki y Mizuki) - CHISA. Gracias a ambos por acudir a la reunión. - MIZUKI. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? (Mira a Hiroyuki con miedo) ¿Va a hacerme daño de nuevo? - HIROYUKI. (Se levanta de su asiento) Se acabó, no pienso estar al lado de esta psicópata. - CHISA. No, tranquilo Hiroyuki, puedes sentarte. Y déjame que te pida perdón. (Hiroyuki está confuso) He visto las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad de este edificio y he podido comprobar que estabas en lo cierto. Mizuki te quitó el móvil cuando estabas distraído hablando con Mamoru en el pasillo. - MIZUKI. ¿¿Q-qué?? Eso es completamente mentira. - CHISA. (Extiende el brazo) Y ahora devuélveme mi cuaderno si eres tan amable. - MIZUKI. E-esto tiene que ser un error. Hiroyuki lo tiene que haber manipulado todo para hacerme quedar como la mala. ¡Tiene que ser eso! - HIROYUKI. Se te ha acabado la diversión, maldita infeliz. Pienso denunciarte por todo lo que me has hecho pasar. - MIZUKI. (Su cara cambia por completo al escuchar a Hiroyuki) ¿I-infeliz? (Gira lentamente su cabeza fijando su mirada en los ojos de Chisa. Su cara apenas muestra sentimientos, es fría e inmóvil) Profesora Yukizome, ¿por qué razón ha mirado usted las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad? Y más aún, ¿cómo ha accedido a ellas? - CHISA. (Una gota de sudor recorre su mejilla) ¿Eh? - MIZUKI. (Sonríe tétricamente y su frente se vuelve a oscurecer) Sólo el personal autorizado puede entrar y revisar las cámaras de seguridad, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo consiguió entrar y por qué lo hizo? - CHISA. Eso es indiferente para este caso. - MIZUKI. (Abre el cuaderno por la página en la que aparece la contraseña de acceso que le escribió Juzo) Seguramente esta fuera la contraseña de acceso, ¿verdad? Además me he fijado que está escrita con un tipo de letra diferente a la del resto de páginas. ¿Se la escribió alguien? ¿Quería revisar las cámaras de seguridad, o entró ahí por otra razón más importante? Si esta información llegara a manos del director Kirigiri ni me imagino lo que le podría ocurrir a usted. - CHISA. (Palidece) ¿Qué estás diciendo, Mizuki? - MIZUKI. (Cierra el cuaderno) Tan solo me conformo con que expulsen a Hiroyuki por acoso hacia su compañera de clase. Si hace lo que le digo, jamás saldrá a la luz lo que quiera que sea que está tramando. - HIROYUKI. (Nervioso) Profesora Yukizome, ¡no se deje enredar por sus chantajes, por favor! Mamoru también cayó en su trampa hace días. - CHISA. (Cierra sus ojos y agacha la cabeza) No es la primera vez que fallo en mi trabajo. Hace unos meses no pude evitar que explotara el gimnasio y tuve que pagar por ello viniendo a trabajar aquí. (Abre los ojos y mira con firmeza y decisión a Mizuki) Sea donde sea que trabaje, soy profesora, y mi deber es proteger a mis alumnos por encima de todo. No pienso permitir que Hiroyuki pague por mis errores, así que puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero él no quedará como el culpable de este caso. ¿Me has entendido? - HIROYUKI. Gracias, profesora Yukizome… E-eres una gran persona… - MIZUKI. (Su cara fría e impávida desaparece. Sonríe y le lanza a Chisa su cuaderno) Quédatelo. Ya no lo quiero. (Se levanta de su asiento y se marcha sin decir una palabra) - CHISA. ¿A dónde vas? ………………………………………………. thumb(Un cuarto de hora después, la Academia es un lugar tranquilo por el que los estudiantes pasean y comentan la intensidad e interés que tienen por el partido de tenis finalizado. Toda esta tranquilidad es cortada de repente por el sonido de camiones de bomberos y ambulancias. Buena parte de la gente está confusa y preocupada al oír las sirenas, pero sólo una pequeña parte se encuentra rodeando el Edificio de Reserva y mirando a lo alto) - CHISA. (Saliendo del edificio junto con Hiroyuki) ¿Hmmm? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente agrupada? - ALUMNA. (Nerviosa) Ha-hay una chica ahí arriba que dice que va a tirarse. - CHISA. ¿En serio? (Mira hacia arriba y ve a Mizuki en el borde del edificio) ¡¡Madre mía!! - HIROYUKI. ¡Mizuki! (Tres minutos después, Chisa e Hiroyuki alcanzan la azotea y salen al exterior. Pueden ver a lo lejos a Mizuki levantada en un borde, pero antes de acercarse a ella son detenidos por un policía) - POLICÍA. Alto, no se acerquen a ella; es peligroso. - CHISA. Aparte, soy su profesora. Tiene que dejarme pasar. (Tanto ella como Hiroyuki consiguen evadir al policía y se acercan a Mizuki a una distancia prudente para evitar que se tire al vacío) Mizuki, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? Baja de ahí ahora mismo. - MIZUKI. (Llorando) ¡No quiero! Esta vida es un maldito asco, no quiero seguir sufriendo más. - HIROYUKI. ¿Sufriendo? - MIZUKI. (Mirando a Hiroyuki entre sollozos) ¿Por qué todos tenéis ese sentimiento de superioridad? ¿Por qué no paráis de hacerme daño? No lo soporto más. - HIROYUKI. Mizuki, yo no he hecho nada. Si tienes algún problema que contarnos, este es el momento. - MIZUKI. ¿Mi problema? Mi problema sois vosotros. Ya después de esto no puedo pisar mi casa nunca más o él me castigará brutalmente. - HIROYUKI. ¿Él? - CHISA. (Suspira y le susurra a Hiroyuki) Probablemente se refiera a su padre. Nunca he conseguido contactar con él porque no contesta a mis llamadas. - HIROYUKI (MENTE). Tal vez quiso desahogarse todo este tiempo conmigo… De ahí que me obligara a pedirle perdón de rodillas… - MIZUKI. (Se da la vuelta mirando al vacío) Por eso no puedo seguir viviendo. Al fin podré decir adiós a todo el dolor y el caos. - HIROYUKI. ¡Espera! (Intenta morderse la lengua, pero no lo consigue) Esto puede acabar de otra manera. Si no te tiras podemos ayudarte con tus problemas. La profesora Yukizome es muy inteligente y yo… yo olvidaría todo lo que me has hecho pasar… Pero no te tires, por favor. Tú eres la única que puedes cambiar todo esto. - MIZUKI. (Deja de llorar y se ríe) Palabras vacías. Son casi incluso peores que las mentiras. - HIROYUKI. (Nervioso y pálido) Mizuki, si tú mueres ahora, todo lo que quedará de mí serán tus conversaciones falsas de chat y los testigos que han creído en ti... Y no contento con ello, parecerá que tu suicidio fue por mi culpa. La sociedad me matará. - MIZUKI. (Se vuelve a girar para mirar a Hiroyuki fijamente a los ojos) Lo sabía, eres como él. Sólo te importa tu bienestar y te da igual lo que le pueda pasar a los demás siempre y cuando no te afecte a ti. Por algo te escogí como mi víctima al fin y al cabo… (Se lanza al vacío) - HIROYUKI. (Corre para salvar a Mizuki, pero no consigue alcanzarla) ¡¡Nooo!! - MIZUKI (VOZ). (Sonriente mientras se acerca a gran velocidad al suelo) Yo soy la única que puedo cambiar esto. Hasta nunca, papá. __________________________________ ''- HIROYUKI. Ese mismo día, la noticia del suicidio de Mizuki acaparó los primeros puestos de todos los periódicos y cadenas de televisión importantes. Yo me encontraba totalmente destrozado, vacío. ¿Podría haber salvado a mi compañera de la muerte si hubiera actuado de otra manera? ¿Podríamos haberla ayudado a mejorar su vida y a hacerle recuperar la cordura? Ya nunca lo sabré.'' ''- ???. En el mundo en que vivimos ahora, la vida y la muerte son cosas que ya dejan de tener valor y sentido.'' ''- HIROYUKI. (Suspira) En fin, en menos de lo que pensaba, las grabaciones que culpaban a Mizuki pronto fueron filtradas y yo salí de la lista de posibles sospechosos de su muerte. Mis padres se disculparon hasta el agotamiento conmigo; yo claramente les perdoné porque sabía que no era su culpa el que hubieran desconfiado de mí. Al día siguiente, el padre de Mizuki fue arrestado y llevado a juicio, aunque sinceramente no estaba en las condiciones anímicas como para poner interés en lo que pasara. El día posterior a su muerte seguía profundamente dolido, no tenía fuerzas para ir a clase. Recuerdo que le pregunté a mi hermano algo antes de que él se marchara a clase…'' thumb- HIROYUKI. (Tumbado en la cama con los ojos enrojecidos y mirando al techo) Kichiro… ¿Crees que soy un monstruo egoísta? ¿Podría haber hecho algo para salvar a Mizuki? - KICHIRO. Por supuesto que no lo eres. Eres la persona más sincera y amable que jamás he conocido. Cualquier otra persona se habría vuelto loca en tu situación, pero conseguiste resistir y mantenerte firme ante cualquier cosa que ocurriera. (Mira a través de la ventana el sol que va elevándose por el horizonte) Seguramente ahora no le des importancia por estar alicaído, pero pronto te darás cuenta de lo importante que eres como persona; muy poca gente queda ya así. (Sale de la habitación y mira a Hiroyuki con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa) Descansa, hermanito. ''- HIROYUKI. Esas palabras en cierto modo me consolaron. Al día siguiente reuní la fuerza mental y física necesaria para levantarme de la cama y volver a la rutina. Lo que más miedo me daba era cómo serían las miradas de todos mis compañeros al entrar en clase. ¿Me odiarían? ¿Sentirían pena por mí? ¿Les daría igual? Según me iba acercando a la Academia en tren sentí cómo me iba creciendo un sentimiento interno de ansiedad y cómo me temblaban las manos. Pero cuando entré, todo acabó.'' thumb(Hiroyuki abre la puerta de la clase 2-F con cierto temor, pero al ver la cara sonriente de Yukizome en frente decide entrar) - CHISA. Buenos días, Hiroyuki. - ALUMNA 1. (Se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a Hiroyuki) ¿Qué tal te encuentras? - ALUMNO 1. ¿Estás mejor? - ALUMNO 2. Ayer estuvimos preocupados por ti. Menos mal que estás bien. - HIROYUKI. (Consigue sonreír) Gracias por el apoyo. - CHISA. (Sigue sonriendo) Bien, vamos a empezar la clase ya que estamos todos. Mamoru, baja los pies de la mesa. - MAMORU. Oh, venga ya… Ni siquiera en viernes puedo estar cómodo. (Los baja) - CHISA. (Saca un libro de inglés, coge una tiza y mira la pizarra) Hoy daremos los verbos modales. (Escribe una oración en la pizarra) ¿Alguien se atreve a traducir esta frase? (Nadie responde y Chisa se deprime) Está bien, la traduciré yo… Qué depresión de cla- (Hiroyuki interrumpe a Chisa) - HIROYUKI. “El motorista podría haber llegado a tiempo si no hubiera habido tanto tráfico”. - CHISA. (La atmósfera cambia a una con colores vivaces y dulces. Chisa pone cara de felicidad) ¡Correcto! (Las clases siguen avanzando hasta el final de la mañana. Tras el final de la jornada, cuando todos los alumnos han abandonado el aula, Hiroyuki se acerca a Chisa) - HIROYUKI. Profesora Yukizome, le estaré eternamente agradecido por haber arriesgado su puesto de trabajo llevando a la luz las grabaciones que demostraban que era inocente. - CHISA. (Estira ligeramente la mejilla de Hiroyuki) No tienes por qué darme las gracias, como profesora era eso lo que debía hacer. - HIROYUKI. Como dijo Mizuki, no sé qué es lo que intentaba hacer en aquella sala de mantenimiento, pero puede confiar en que jamás diré una palabra sobre ello. - CHISA. Muchas gracias, de verdad. (Sonríe) No te sientas ofendido, pero… ¿Cómo es que no te dejaron acceder al Curso de Preparatoria? Yo soy capaz de ver en ti un gran talento, aunque no sepa definir muy bien cuál es. - HIROYUKI. (Cierra los ojos y sonríe) En estos meses me he dado cuenta de que, teniendo talento o no, puedo llegar a sentirme feliz. No me importa destacar o no en algo, solamente quiero tener un objetivo, algo con lo que tener una razón para vivir. - CHISA. Llegarás muy lejos, tenlo por seguro. (Coge su material) Nos vemos la semana que viene, Hiroyuki. (Sale de la clase. Hiroyuki espera medio minuto contemplando con satisfacción su aula) - MAMORU. (Vuelve a entrar en clase y mira a Hiroyuki) Hiroyuki, tenemos que hablar… (Los dos se sientan en dos mesas juntas y Mamoru suspira) - MAMORU. Sé que he sido un cobarde y que no me merezco tu perdón por haberme dejado manipular por Mizuki. - HIROYUKI. Lo comprendo, seguro que fue algo importante que tenías que guardar. Todos tenemos algún secreto oculto que no queremos que salga nunca a la luz. - MAMORU. (Mira a la pizarra frustrado) Este no es el primer curso que hago en esta Academia, ¿sabes? (Hiroyuki está confuso) El año pasado se me conocía como el Entomólogo Definitivo. - HIROYUKI. ¿Entomólogo… Definitivo? Espera un momento, ¿entonces tienes un talento? - MAMORU. (Una mariquita se sube sobre el dedo de Mamoru) Tenía, más bien… Yo fui a la clase de tu hermano, Kichiro Kobayashi, un buen tipo. (Hiroyuki está muy sorprendido) Todo era coser y cantar hasta que llegaron los exámenes prácticos de mitad de curso. Aunque en la prueba de acceso había salido muy exitoso, con los espectadores y los jueces completamente maravillados con mis insectos, en aquel momento empecé a sentirme nervioso. Cuando llegó mi turno, decidí ofrecer un espectáculo semejante al de la prueba de acceso, con insectos revoloteando y haciendo formas coloridas y bonitas en el aire. Pero algo falló… Tal vez fue por mi nerviosismo que las abejas que formaban parte del espectáculo se empezaron a volver locas y nos picaron a los jueces y a mí. - HIROYUKI. Qué pena… - MAMORU. Los jueces lo consideraron como un fallo mío y suspendí. Fui el único de clase que acabó fuera de la Academia aquel año, aunque me dijeron que todavía podía seguir estudiando ahí el año siguiente, solo que con una ligera diferencia… (su frente se oscurece) Sólo podría acceder al Curso de Reserva, o sea, de los estudiantes sin talento. - HIROYUKI. (Se tapa la mano con la boca) Y al final decidiste seguir, por lo que veo. - MAMORU. Lo pasé muy mal durante el medio año que perdí por la expulsión, perdí también el contacto con todos mis compañeros y me quedé prácticamente sólo. Bueno, todavía me quedaban mis queridos insectos. (Empieza a sonreír) Y al llegar a la prueba de acceso de este año vi a alguien muy muy parecido a Kichiro pero más joven, así que decidí acercarme y mejorar la relación con él. - HIROYUKI. (Sonríe) Por eso te noté tan cercano y amable hacia mí. - MAMORU. (Se sonroja) Si Kichiro se enterara de que había acabado aquí me moriría de la vergüenza, así que cada vez que tu hermano aparecía en la conversación, yo intentaba evitarlo… - HIROYUKI. Tranquilo, no le diré nada si no quieres. - MAMORU. Y con respecto a Mizuki, seguramente se habría enterado de mi talento perdido cotilleando el cuaderno de Yukizome. Un buen día me la crucé y me chantajeó, obligándome a hablar mal de ti si no quería que le dijera a todo el mundo que tuve un talento y lo perdí. Si la gente de aquí se enterara de eso, habría sido mi fin… Aunque seguro que esto no es ni la tercera parte de lo que tuviste que sentir tú todo este tiempo. Por eso no te pido que perdones si no quieres… - HIROYUKI. Te perdono. Ha tenido que ser muy duro todo lo que has pasado, pero aquí sigues como yo, luchando hasta el final. - MAMORU. (Sonríe) ¿En serio? Gracias, ¡muchas gracias! Ending thumb|center|300 px Epílogo thumb(Un mes después, Chisa se encuentra en su casa hablando por teléfono. Su cara refleja esperanza y algo de alivio; su tono de voz es firme y enérgico como siempre) - KOICHI (VOZ). He oído que regresas para el inicio del próximo curso. ¿Me equivoco? - CHISA. (Sonríe) No, has oído bien. Mis días como profesora del curso de reserva están acabando. - KOICHI (VOZ). ¿Qué tal te ha ido? Había varias noticias que contaban cosas raras que habían ocurrido por ahí. - CHISA. Sí, ha sido un medio año realmente agotador y doloroso. Ha acabado conmigo. - KOICHI (VOZ). Te recibiremos con los brazos abiertos cuando vuelvas. Y yo el que más, porque me volverás a quitar trabajo de encima. (Se ríe) - CHISA. (Mira por la ventana y ve a lo lejos la Academia Pico de Esperanza) Tengo tantas ganas de volver a dar clase a mis estudiantes… Ya queda poco para que Chisa Yukizome vuelva a la acción. ¡Sí! - CHISA (MENTE). Siempre termino en situaciones decisivas, ¿no? ¡Como un ama de casa de película! Ahora me pregunto, ¿cuál será mi siguiente misión? (La historia se bifurca. Una parte continúa en el episodio 5 de Danganronpa 3: Despair Arc. y otra continuará en este arco el próximo domingo 17 de marzo) 30px Puedes acceder al siguiente episodio haciendo clic aquí. '' Mensaje del '''excelentísimo' director Monokuma centre|500px centre|500px centre|500px centre|500px centre|500px Curiosidades y anotaciones *thumbEl Tenista Definitivo mencionado a lo largo del episodio hace referencia a Ryoma Hoshi, personaje de Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony que posee el mencionado talento. *El título de este episodio (El final del principio) es una versión inversa de un título oficial de Danganronpa, más concretamente del episodio 5 de Danganronpa 3, Despair Arc. (The Beginning Of The End). Categoría:Historias